Proper alignment of mirrors and other types of reflective optical surfaces is of particular value in optical systems that require accurate redirection of light. This can be a particularly important requirement for a system that uses laser light. Without high-precision alignment, for example, minor deviation of a laser beam for a measurement instrument or for an imaging apparatus can seriously compromise system performance.
Conventional approaches for mirror mounting and adjustment often require precision machining and a complex arrangement of actuators for making slight adjustments to mirror position. This approach may be justifiable for precision alignment of larger mirrors that may be used with higher-power lasers, using solutions such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,205 entitled “High-Range and Resolution Determinate Mount and Positioner” to Brown et al., for example. However, with the advent of solid-state lasers and laser arrays, used for various types of instrument, communications, illumination, and imaging systems, there is a demand for more compact mounting mechanisms with fewer parts and allowing lower cost fabrication and assembly.
In general, for proper alignment of an optical component with respect to an optical axis, a mount mechanism for a mirror must allow the capability for precision adjustment about each of two orthogonal axes. In some systems, the use of a fixture for alignment may be advantageous. This approach is taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,469 entitled “Low-Cost 2-Axis Mirror Mount” to Burgarella. However, fixturing can be impractical for some systems, particularly where heat or vibration can be a factor. In addition, fixturing is less satisfactory where a light source may need to be replaced.
Compact spacing can be another requirement for a mirror mount. The need for compact packaging not only affects the size, weight, and other physical attributes of the mirror mount, but can also constrain access to adjustment actuators. Conventional solutions that allow access to mirror adjustments once the mirror mount is installed tend to work against the requirements to constrain the overall profile and mechanical footprint of the mirror mount.
Thus, it is seen that there is a need for a compact mirror mount that allows precision adjustment of mirror alignment from multiple directions and uses a small number of component parts.